Conventionally, a motor vehicle door latch device comprises a latch that is engagable with a striker; a pawl that prevents the latch from turning; and an opening lever that transmits an opening operation of a handle to the pawl which turns in a releasing direction or in a disengaging direction of the pawl from the latch. In JP6-1011B2, the pawl comprises a core that comprises a basic axial portion and a pawl portion formed from stamping of metal and perpendicular to each other, synthetic resin being molded over the core.
However, in the foregoing motor vehicle door latch device, the opening lever is fixed to the end of the pawl by crimping to turn together with the pawl thereby increasing the number of parts and fixing operation of the opening lever to increase manufacturing costs.